Oh God It's YOU!
by Shadow Kieri
Summary: After the second war, Athrun returns to Cagalli only to get rejected. Now that Cagalli is 'dead', a new girl, Lissy takes Cagalli's place. Fiction is done!
1. Athrun and Mia

Dislaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

Chapter 1, Athrun and Mia

**In Cagalli and Lacus's Room**

"Oh my God!" shrieked Cagalli, as her clock jarred her awake, causing her to fall of her bed.

"Cagalli! Are you okay?" asked Lacus, her friend, anxiously.

"Yeah. God. The first day of college. And that means meeting with stupid Athrun again. Ugh." mumbled Cagalli, wrinkling her forehead in disgust.

"Athrun isn't that bad..." retorted Lacus.

"Hmph. Sure." grumbled Cagalli.

"Is it because of the 3 girls he liked when he rejoined ZAFT?" questioned Lacus, giving Cagalli some food.

"Mia? Meyrin? Lunamaria? They really disgust me. How can you not hate them!" hissed Cagalli, eating the bagel.

"Excuse me? I can't believe that Mia is still alive! When she is alive, she's a DEVIL! Meyrin is stupid, and Lunamaria is too skimpy! I CAN'T STAND THEM!" screamed Lacus, losing control.

"Good. Thank you for joining the club." said Cagalli, as she got dressed.

**In Kira and Athrun's Room**

"Athrun, get up you lazy pig." shouted Kira, as he slapped Athrun.

"Whoa, do you mind?" mumbled Athrun, as he quickly got up and dressed.

"You're just sleeping in because you're still worried about Cagalli." muttered Kira, as he gave Athrun some cereal.

"..." Athrun stayed silent.

His relationship was terrible with Cagalli. After he came back to Cagalli after Mia was placed to rest, Cagalli seemed to ingore him. He tried to warm up to her, but she always pushed him away. She was the most popular girl in the school, and before she ignored all the other boys, especially Yuuna and Alfmed. but now, Cagalli seemed to enjoy their company.

"Oh my God. It was your fault! Why can't you just walk up to her and say 'I love you.' again? That was what you said before to gain her attention again!" said Kira.

"I'll... I'll... Wait. I'll wait until she realizes that I don't care... I'll wait." replied Athrun, finishing his cereal.

"Fine." grumbled Kira, thinking about his sister, Cagalli.

**At the lockers.**

"Hi Lacus! Hi Cagalli!" waved Kira, as he approached his locker.

"Kira!" squealed Lacus, smiling at him.

Her locker was beside his. Kira's locker was at the edge. Beside Lacus was Cagalli's locker. And beside Cagalli, was Athrun.

"Cagalli?" asked Kira.

"What, little brother? Do you have a question?" she grinned.

Kira sighed. It was hopeless, to make Cagalli have affection to Athrun when she was in this mood.

"I was just wondering if you want to come with Lacus, Athrun, and I to the grand opening of the circus? It's tonight." smiled Kira.

"Sure." was the reply, as the blonde haired girl raced to her class.

"Hi Kira! Hi Lacus!" called Athrun as he neared the lockers.

"Athrun! Are you feeling okay?" asked Lacus.

"Yes. I'm anxious about tonight..." murmured Athrun.

"It'll be okay. We've made preparations that you sit beside Cagalli for everything. Rides, food, games... You get the point?" snickered Kira.

"You evil hog..." gasped Athrun, before chasing Kira into class, with Lacus racing behind them.

**In the class.**

"ATHRUN!" cried a voice.

Athrun groaned, and slowly turned around. He saw Mia racing towards him, and he groaned. When Mia got to him, she kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"MIA! Get off me! NOT IN PUBLIC! MAYBE SOMEWHERE ELSE IS FINE, BUT NOT HERE!" roared Athrun.

There was a gasp. Kira and Lacus took in his words. Cagalli just ignored him.

"Athrun? You mean... I'm your official girlfriend?" squealed Mia.

"Yeah." replied Athrun, immediately regretting it.

"Hurray! I have Athrun!" Mia danced around.

Kira and Lacus glared at him, and Athrun had to look away. He betrayed his friends... That glare meant, 'Don't come near us again. Go back to your old group with her.'. It really hurt.

"Cagalli! My honey!" cried Yuuna, running to Cagalli.

"Hi Yuuna." smiled Cagalli.

"You do know that we're getting married in a few months?" said Yuuna, hugging her.

Everyone in the class gasped, except Kira, Lacus, and Mia. Mia was grinning.

"Yes." replied Cagalli, suddenly frowning.

"NO!" screamed Athrun, standing up.

"What do you want, more of Cagalli? Well too bad. She's mine." hissed Yuuna.

"Cagalli... Why!" cried Athrun, as he slowly sat down.

Cagalli just glowered at him, before the teacher came into the classroom and she turned around.

**_Author's Note: I know, I changed the story. I didn't like writing all that sad stuff, so here it is. Remember, this is my first fanfiction. Long live Cagalli and Athrun!_**

**Cagalli: Excuse me? Me and WHO!**

**Kara: Erm... Nevermind. **

**Cagalli: I heard something about that boy, Athrun. DID YOU SAY CAGALLI AND ATHRUN?**

**Kara: ... I said forget it!**

**Cagalli: Hmph. **

**Kara: You really have a bad temper, you know.**

**Cagalli: LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU GIT!**

**Kara: Ok... Fine. Be prepared for the next chapter! **


	2. Uh Oh Trouble!

Disclaimer: Do you need me to repeat it? Sure hope not.

* * *

Chapter 2, Uh Oh... Trouble!

* * *

**After first class. At lockers.**

"Athrun! You retard! I don't ever want to see you again! You just ruined our plan! GOD! Go join Dearka, Yzak, and Shinn! Just never come near us again!" screamed Kira at Athrun, before running to his locker.

Athrun looked at Lacus with a pleading voice.

"Lacus... Please..." he begged.

"Sorry Athrun, but I agree with Kira. Bye." said Lacus, and went to her locker.

Athrun gazed at his old friends, before treading to his old gang.

"Well if it isn't Mia's boyfriend." grinned Dearka, as he saw Athrun coming down the hall.

"Are you rejoining us, you monkey?" gaped Yzak.

"Have to. Kira and Lacus, and... Cagalli don't want me anymore." whispered Athrun, with tears starting to form.

"Wow! Welcome back dude!" celebrated Shinn.

Athrun grinned, and the tears vanished. It was so much better to be with more relaxed friends like Yzak, well... no really, but Dearka and Shinn were so carefree. It was going to be fun hanging around with his old buddies.

* * *

**At lunchtime.**

"Hi Cagalli!" waved Kira, as he saw his sister running towards him.

"Hi Kira. What's up?" she said, sitting down in the cafeteria.

"We ditched Athr---" began Kira, before recieving a nudge from Lacus.

"You ditched Athrun?" said Cagalli in disbelief.

Lacus glared at Kira and slapped him playfully.

"OW!" whined Kira.

Lacus and Cagalli giggled. It had been so long since they last had fun together. Suddenly Cagalli realized what happened.

"Kira... Lacus... You guys didn't lose your friendship with Athrun just because you guys want us to be together again?" sighed Cagalli.

Kira looked at his sister, and reluctantly nodded. Lacus sighed, and began to look away. Cagalli just sat there, realizing that she was the stubborn one. It was her that was causing all this. If it hadn't been for her, then everything would've been normal. She began to cry.

"Cagalli!" started Kira, looking up immediately.

"I'll say sorry..." cried Cagalli, getting up and starting to look for Athrun.

"Let's hope it works out." shuddered Lacus.

Kira nodded, and hoped for the best for his sister.

* * *

**At the other side of the cafeteria.**

Athrun was eating with Mia, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin. They were chatting happily. When Athrun looked around, he saw Cagalli walking towards him. His heart leaped with joy.

"Athrun? I'm... I'm really sorry for being so stubborn, and being so mean to you. I really can't believe I broke the relationship between you and Lacus and Kira. Please forgive me." she stammered, her amber eyes looking at Athrun.

Athrun was so pleased, but saw Mia looking angry. He decided.

"Go away Cagalli. I don't care anymore. Go away and never return. I love Mia now, and Kira and Lacus are nothing to me. You are now just rubbish to me. Good bye." he hissed.

The cafeteria went silent. Cagalli stared at him, before running away, with tears in her eyes. She ran up to her dorm.

"Why... What did I do wrong?" she cried softly.

* * *

**In Cagalli and Lacus's dorm.**

"Cagalli? Oh Cagalli, please don't cry." sadi Lacus softly, as she looked at her crying friend.

"Please Lacus, tell me, what did I do wrong?" howled Cagalli, as she cried even more.

"I don't know. I know you did very well, but please. Stop crying." she commanded kindly.

Cagalli did not stop crying, but continued to cry into her pillow. Lacus sighed and went to Athrun and Kira's dorm.

* * *

**In Kira and Athrun's dorm.**

"You stupid betrayer! Cagalli was offering you friggin' apology, yet you jsut end up yelling at her! You're so idiotic!" yelled Kira.

When Athrun returned to his dorm with Mia, Kira was waiting. He told Mia to leave, and after Mia reluctantly left, he started yelling at Athrun. There was a knock on the door. It was Lacus.

"Yelling at this betrayer won't work." said Lacus coldly.

Athrun glared at her. She glared back.

"Anyways Kira, she won't stop crying I have no reason why. I tihnk she's really hurt. You give it a try." she said kindly.

"Fine. Take care of----" began Kira, when a crash was heard.

"It came form next door!" gasped Lacus, and raced to her dorm. When she reached it, the window was shattered, and Cagalli was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly realized what Cagalli had done, and fell against Kira, who was behind her, and started crying. Kira realized too, and started to fall to the floor with Lacus still clinging to him. He was starting to sob. Athrun had also entered the dorm. He looked at the window, and the blood around it, and began to gasp for breath.

"Cagalli... No..." he croaked, before passing out.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be about Cagalli. _**

**Cagalli: Me?**

**Kara: Yes.**

**Cagalli: Hehe...**

**Kara: I'll be putting you somewhere near the oc---**

**Cagalli: ATHRUN THE SLUT IS LISTENING! runs away**

**Athrun: I was so close!**

**Kara: slaps Athrun Anyways, stay tuned! __**


	3. Cagalli Is Missing!

Disclaimer: Too… Much… Disclaimers… I'm NOT going to repeat it!

* * *

Cagalli Is Missing! (OH NO!)

* * *

**College Hospital**

Athrun awoke with Kira and Lacus sitting beside his bed. He found out that he was in the school hospital. As he strained to remember what happened, he remember that he yelled at Cagalli, causing her to run away. He shook slightly, and began to sob crazily.

"Athrun! Please, sobbing won't help!" whispered Lacus, kindly.

Athrun wiped his tears away, and saw Mia racing towards him.

"Ugh! Kira, Lacus, get out of the way! Athrun! Oh my God! I was so worried when I heard you had to go to the hospital. Did Cagalli, Lacus, or Kira hurt you? Oh no. KIRA! LACUS! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SWEETHEART! GET OUT!" she screamed.

Kira and Lacus glanced at Athrun, then left the room.

"No! Kira, Lacus! Please! Don't leave me here!" he moaned.

Kira turned around, his purple eyes were flashing.

"Mia, you're the one that caused this havoc. LEAVE NOW!" he growled.

Mia looked at him with frightened eyes, then squeaked and ran out of the room. Athrun sighed.

"Wow buddy. Thanks for helping me. Mind if you help me get rid of her tomorrow?"

"No prob. Anyways, the teachers confirmed Cagalli... Missing." sighed Lacus.

"WHAT? Missing?" gaped Athrun.

Lacus nodded. Out of all of the things Cagalli could've done, she just had to rn away. Kira bit his lip. Athrun flopped back onto his pillow. Lacus just stared thoughtfully into space.

"We'll... Find her alive, right?" stammered Athrun, not believing what he heard.

"We can only hope for that." grumbled Kira, then left. Lacus went with him, after telling Athrun to sleep while he could. Athurn nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**In Cagalli's old favourite place, Fiend Alleyway**

Cagalli looked around. It had been so long since she'd been here. She was so happy to be here again. She thought about what Athrun said to her. She started to sniff, then sighed. She had packed some of her stuff. A sleeping bag, some clothes, and some books. She decided to go get a job, and earn some money. She knew that Joanna's Pub down the street was looking for some helpers. She had already gotten an interview, and her chances of becoming a waitress was very big. She smiled, then remembered that 'Missing' signs would be up for her. She quickly got her hair dyed and now, her hair wasn't spikey. It was long, and silky. She sighed, and returned to the pub.

"Lissy! (Cagalli's fake name) I am very glad to announce that you are now a waitress at my pub!" squealed Joanna.

Lissy smiled. This was going to be easy. She put on a purple maid dress, then a white apron. She looked at herself.

"Not bad." she thought.

Then she went to get started on her first job. She looked around for a table that needed her. She saw one, and her heart sank. At that table, Kira, Lacus, and Athrun were sitting there. All three of them looked as if they had been crying. Lissy sighed, put on a smile, and strode over to their table.

"Do you wish for anything to eat?" asked Lissy, with a fake smile.

Athrun looked at her, and somehow she reminded her of Cagalli. He scolded himself. Cagalli was probably dead, seeing all the blood on her windows.

"Um... Can we just have 3 bowls of chocolate ice cream?" questioned Kira.

His eyes were no longer bright. They were dark, as if they had lost the happiness inside them. Lacus seemed sad. Her eyes were a dull colour, and her body was not graceful. Athrun seemed so tired. He had dark lines under his eyes. Lissy bit back a cry and replied.

"Sure!" she smiled, then leaving to get three bowls of chocolate ice cream.

"That girl..." muttered Athrun.

"Lissy? I saw that name on her nametag." said Lacus.

"Yeah. Lissy. She reminds me of Cagalli..." sighed Athrun.

"I know. Her eyes... Her face... But the hair is totally different. And Cagalli would never wear a dress." snorted Kira, laughing for the first time in hours.

"Here are your orders!" cried Lissy, and put down three bowls of ice cream.

"Um... Lissy? Would you happen to know of a girl called Cagalli Yula Athha? She's been missing... And we're just wondering whether you have seen a girl with blonde hair and amber eyes?" requested Lacus, her body perking up.

Cagalli stared. She never knew that her friends would care this much.

"Um... No... Uh..." was all she could say. Then she added, "May I know more about this Cagalli?"

"Oh! Well... I loved her, and lately our relationship was going bad. The day before yesterday, she offered an apology. I rejected it and told her to scram... I guess then she ran away, and probably killed herself... We're not sure though. There just blood on the window she escaped from." tears started to well up in Athrun's eyes.

"Oh... I'm really sad to hear that... I hope you find her." Lissy said soothingly, before bowing and leaving to attend another table.

"She really reminds me of Cagalli." murmured Lacus, looking at Lissy.

At that moment, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, and Lissy were all unaware that someone knew who Lissy was, and was looking at her through the pub windows with a smirk on his stupid face.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Okay, well I wasn't supposed to add 'stupid' inbetween 'his' and 'face', but I seriously hated that dude!_**

**Yuuna: And who, may I ask, is this 'dude'?**

**Kara: HEY! Get out! You're not supposed to be in full spotlite until Chapter 4! GET OUT!**

**Yuuna: grumbles Fine. Bye.**

**Kara: That was close. Hoep you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Athrun: How can I enjoy this chapter when... Cagalli's gone?**

**Kira: SHE'S MY GOD DAMN SISTER! WHERE IS SHE? I know you know where she is, Kara.**

**Kara: Eh hem. May I ask why you are accusing me of knowing where Cagalli is? Of course I don't know, baka.**

**Lacus: Kara is right. She won't know anything about Cagalli. Sorry Kara-san!**

**Kara: Everyone is so weird today... Anyways. Enjoy the next chappie! **


	4. Dude Equals Yuuna

Disclaimer: These disclaimers drive me nuts. GOD HELP ME! Anyways, I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing this fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4, Dude Equals Yuuna

* * *

**At Joanna's Pub**

"Hehe... Cagalli, you think you can fool me? Well you are so wrong." smirked the 'dude'.

Dude (let's refer him to Dude for now) entered the pub, snuck up to Lissy/Cagalli, and hugged her.

"What the HELL!" swore Lissy as she smacked Yuuna (A/N: HA! YOU DESERVED THAT DUDE/YUUNA) right on the cheek.

"Ah, I knew you would recognize me." said Yuuna, holding his cheek.

Lissy, or Cagalli, was now pale. She backed away, before running out of the pub. Joanna was motionless, and so was Athrun, Lacus, and Kira.

"So... Lissy was actually... Cagalli?" gasped Kira.

"UGH! I'm so stupid! My own sister was right under my nose, yet... She escaped again!" screamed Kira.

"Whoa, dude, calm down." soothed a voice.

Kira sighed in anger and turned around. He saw a silver haired guy, green haired guy, and a blonde haired guy. Their faces were so close to his, Kira just fainted in shock.

"DEARKA! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TOLD US TO STICK OUR FACES IN HIS FACE!" howled Yzak, fighting the urge to slap Dearka.

Dearka was laughing his head off, and earned a slap from Miriallia. Nicol was snorting with laughter, and finally, Yzak started to laugh. Sadly, he seemed to have a problem: When he started to laugh, he couldn't stop. So Shiho had to smack him on both cheeks 5 times.

"Ouch! What was that for, Shiho!" roared Yzak.

Unfortunately, whenever Yzak got angry, his temper can stay that way.

"YOU'RE A MANIAC! YOU LAUGH WAY TOO MUCH!" screamed Shiho, starting to turn red with anger.

Mir, Dearka, Athrun, and Lacus were watching with amusement. Kira awoke, and also saw the fight. He smiled too. When he looked around, he saw Yuuna, and ran over to him.

"You bastar! If you ever even look at Cagalli again, I'll punch you until your guts fall out. Wait, I forgot, you don't have guts. Well maybe until your body falls apart." threatened Kira, punching him down.

"Kira, Kira, Kira. Don't lose your temper like that. I can help you find Cag----" announced Yuuna, but was punched once again by Kira.

"Help me? Okay, then shut up and stay away from Cagalli!" retorted Kira, then punching Yuuna again.

The bystanders were quite shocked. They had never seen Kira this mad before, especially for Cagalli. Kira stormed out of the pub. Lacus quickly paid for the ice creams and left as well. Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, and Athrun followed her. Joanna sighed, and called Caglali on her cellphone.

"Come back, Lissy. They left." Joanna said.

"Ok..." replied Lissy, and in 5 minutes, Lissy re-emerged, after Joanna kicked Yuuna out.

"Get back to work, okay, hon?" encouraged Joanna.

Lissy nodded, and excused herself.

"I'll start a new life. I promise." she said. And came out once again, with happy eyes, and a great big smile.

* * *

**_A/N: Ha! Yuuna got what he deserved. Served him right! Next chapter will be out very soon! Sorry for making such a short chappie! Gomen!_**  



	5. Funny Feelings

Disclaimer: I ain't da owner of GS or GSD. Now ya know. Be happeh.

* * *

Chapter 5, Funny Feelings

* * *

**In Lacus's Dorm**

**Athrun's POV**

I know that Lissy wasn't Cagalli. Cagalli would never have her hair straight! She lieks her hair spikey, like Kira's. I wonder if Yuuna was telling the truth. That Lissy is really Cagalli. I really can't believe it though. I really (A/N: Stop using 'really' please, Athrun-kun!) love Cagalli though, although I'm not really sure she loves me. I mean she seemed to know that our relationship was going to break, but she never admitted it. I feel so lucky to have met a girl like her, although I'll probably never see her again.

Reasons Why I Love Cagalli:

1. Cagalli is so brave. She managed to punch Yuuna before!

2. She's so humorous.

3. She's so pretty... I mean even though she isn't a girly girl, she's still so beautiful, no matter what she wears.

4. Cagalli's so smart! She passes all her exams with FULL marks!

5. Cagalli let me realize who I really was. Before, I was a cruel teenager. Now, I'm really happy with my friends. Well, maybe not now... But you understand, right?

Anyways... I hope to see Lissy again. She's sort of attractive. Cagalli's been confirmed dead. OMG! I practically died. I would've liked to then. Then I can leave Mia and join Cagalli again. Yesterday, when Kira stormed out of Joanna's Pub, we asked him if he thinks Lissy is Cagalli. He glared at us, and said, "No. Cagalli isn't that mature!" and continued walking towards the school. I wonder if Lissy is new here. Never saw her in the town before. Or in school. Anyways... I still hope to see Lissy somehow.

* * *

**Cagalli's POV**

I feel better. My name is now Lissy Hiuku. My hair colour is black, and my eye colour is still amber. I look really different now when I look in the mirror. Before, I saw a sporty girl. Now I see a timid and quiet girl. I don't really have affection for Zala. I sort of like to be single again. It feels so good. Now I can be happy without Zala trying to get my attention. Or worse, yelling his brainless head at me. Here's the reason why Zala is stupid

1. He was nothing before I came into his life. He was stupid and cruel

2. Zala is too hopeless with anything. He flunks a lot of tests.

3. He's noting but a brainless git. Hurray!

4. He's too popular for his own good.

5. I just say that Zala is stupid. End of list.

Anyways, I stay with Joanna now. She's really nice. She lent me a room for free, and says that I can live with her. Of course I accepted. I hope I never see Athrun Zala again. I also don't want to see Yuuna. He's a girly man. :o I asked Joanna what can I do. I don't want to remember Zala, Kira, Lacus... Any of the old group anymore. I want to start over again. She suggested that I just try to forget. I can't. It's too painful. Anyways... Joanna says she might send me to school if I feel like it. I don't want to though!

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Oh my GOD! Lissy is NOT Cagalli! Lissy is too mature! God. If I have to repeat myself once again, I swear, I knock that person out. Jeez. I'm really sad though. Cagalli's been confirmed dead. I first thought, "They have to be kiddin'!" but then I realize the school teachers are not kidding. They're telling the truth. I cried a lot in my room after I heard that. Lacus came in and comforted me. I cried, and confessed that I never really cared for Cagalli when she was young. Although Cagalli is the 'older' one, she's still only a girl. I feel so bad...

* * *

**Lacus's POV**

I feel so bad for Kira. Cagalli's his sister. If I had a sister (man, I wish Cagalli was my sister, not Kira's. Hey, I'm joking!) I'd cry a lot too. I'm the only person in my dorm now. I wish someone would move in. I want that waitress, Lissy to move in. I'm quite sure that she's 19, like Kira, Athrun, and I. Athrun has been staying alone in his room for quite a long time. I wonder what's wrong.

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Mia saw Athrun coming down the hall, she raced to him.

"Athrun-kun!" squeaked Mia, trying to hug Athrun/.

"Mia-san. Us three want to tell you something." said Lacus sweetly.

Athrun held back a chuckle. This was going to be funny.

"Well, Mia-san. We've got some complaints from Mr. Zala that an irritating girl is stalking him. We realized this as CRIMINAL HARRASSMENT. And we found out, that the girl is Mia Campbell. If you continue to harrass Mr. Zala, Miss. Campbell, we will call the police, and you will go to jail. Now please leave Zala alone. Thank you, Miss. Campbell." stated Kira.

Mia just laughed.

"Haha! You think you guys can make me depart Athrun, you guys are so darn wrong!" giggled Mia.

"Oh really? Oh Youlan! Mia likes you!" hollered Kira.

Mia's eyes widen. Youlan came and ran to Mia. Mia let go of Athrun, and got hugged by Youlan. Athrun, Kira, and Lacus were dying of laughter. That couldn't believe that they had actually did that. Athrun was laughing like crazy, and so was Kiira. Lacus was giggling like mad. Mia glared at the trio. She couldn't get Youlan off her, so she had to wait. When Youlan let go, she ran away, screaming her head off. Youlan sighed, and walked away sadly. Fllay however, watched that, and decided Mia needed help like herself. She wanted Kira, and Mia wanted Athrun. Perfect. The two were best friends. All they had to do was some planning. Fllay laughed like an evil hyena, causing some students to stare at her surprise. She quickly shut her mouth and ran to Mia, and told her the plan.

* * *

_**A/N: See? I updated very quickly.**_

**Youlan: Why does Mia hate me?**

**Kara (me): She doesn't like your skin colour. She's evil, eh?**

**Youlan: But she's so hot... drools**

**Kara: Ok. I get the point. Now get out! **

**Kira: LMAO! We got rid of Meer!**

**Lacus: since when have you called Campbell 'Meer'?**

**Kira: ...**

**Athrun: Don't worry Lacus. Kira just has some brain problems right now. **

**Kara: Ok... Anyways, stay tuned for next chappie! **_**  
**_


	6. 5 Months Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. There. Do not make me repeat myself. PLEASE?

* * *

Chapter 6, 5 Months Later

* * *

**At Joanna's Pub**

"Lissy! Please get up for school! It's your first day!" called Joanna.

A month ago, Lissy got involved in an accident, causing her to lose her memory. Since she wanted that to happen, now she is happier, and has no memory of her old friends. Joanna told her that she is not her mom, but a guardian. Lissy accepted that. Now, Joanna listed her in the college Cagalli used to go to. And today was her first day.

"Ok, Jo! I'm coming!" Lissy came down in a school uniform, and dashed out the door.

5 minutes later, she arrived at the college. She found the office, and recieved her schedule. She also got led to her dorm. It was her old dorm, well... Actually Cagalli's dorm. She stepped inside, and found a pink haired girl sitting on the sofa. The girl jumped and quickly recovered herself.

"Hello... I'm new here. My name is Lissy. I think I'm your roomate." announced Lissy.

"Lissy?" thought Lacus to herself. Then she smiled, and said, "Hello! I'm Lacus. Classes don't start until tomorrow, since Christmas Holidays just passed."

"Ah. Okay..." stuttered Lissy.

"Let me introduce you to my friends!" clapped Lacus, and dragged Lissy to Kira and Athrun's dorm.

"Kira? Athrun? It's me, Lacus!" knocked Lacus.

Kira answered the door. When he saw Lissy, he perked up, and said hi.

"Hi Kira. Get Athrun here." cheered Lacus, jumping up and down.

"Okay. Athie (Kira's nickname for Athrun)! Athie! Lacus and a new girl are here!" he screamed.

Athrun stumbled into the room. When he saw Lissy, he also perked up.

"Hi! I'm Lissy Hiuku. I'm new here!" she greeted.

"I'm Kira. The blue haired boy is Athrun, Athrun Zala." pointed Kira.

"Ah, I see." replied Lissy.

"Hey, Lissy, want to go shopping?" requested Lacus.

"Sure! Bye Athrun, bye Kira!" saluted Lissy, and ran out with Lacus following her.

"That girl... Lissy? I think she lost her memory. I remember last time she greeted us with knowledge of us. Now she doesn't even remember us!" gaped Athrun.

"Whatever." said Kira.

His purple eyes were sparkling. Athrun found it creepy and whacked Kira with a pillow. Kira jerked awake and yelled at Athrun, and hit him back. They ended up laughing with tears in their eyes.

**In Mia's Dorm.**

"Hi Fllay. Look, you want Kira, I want Athrun. Now that Athrun is free, I can snag him, no prob. It's just Kira. But I'll distract Kira, okay? We'll do this at the dance in a week. I'll dress really prettily, and you better too. Then we can just make them notice us, and we'll be fine. Okay?" whispered Mia.

"Deal." was the reply.

**In the college garden, Lily Garden.**

"Hi Kira! Hi Athrun! Hi Lacus!" called Lissy, running towards her new friends in the garden.

"Lissy!" cried the three.

"Have you guys heard of the dance in the upcoming week?" asked Lissy, panting for breath.

"There's a dance next week?" gasped Lacus.

"Yeah."

"Well, then I know who I'll take." smirked Kira, nudging Lacus.

"Fine, alright." grumbled Lacus.

"You guys look cute together!" squealed Lissy.

Lacus and Kira blushed madly. Athrun and Lissy giggled. The pink and brown got up and left, leaving the blue and black sitting there. Suddenly, Athrun asked Lissy to the dance. Lissy was surprised, but nodded yes. Athrun whooped with joy, and picked Lissy in bridal style back to the dorms. Neverless, he didn't notice Mia glaring at the couple.

**First Class with Mr. La Flaga**

"Hello! Welcome back to Math class!" greeted Mr. La Flaga.

He droned on, writing things on the board. After class, Kira, Lacus, Lissy, and Athrun walking to their lockers. Lissy replaced Cagalli's old locker. Then they all went for their classes. When school was over, the quad walked to Lissy's and Lacus's dorm. Athrun and Lissy went to Lissy's bedroom, and Kira and Lacus in Lacus's bedroom.

**Lissy's Bedroom**

"Lissy? I have a confession, er, to make." stuttered Athrun, wondering how he should put this.

"Yes?" wondered Lissy out loud.

"Well... The fact is that you remind me of my old girlfriend, Cagalli, and... I really loved her. So..." said a nervous Athrun.

Lissy realized what he was trying to point out, and blushed. She smiled, and nodded. Athrun sighed with relief, and Kira and Lacus in the other room could hear cheers from Athrun. Lissy just laughed, making Athrun very confused.

**In Lacus's Bedroom**

"Lacus? I... Ireallylikeyouhonest!" gabbered Kira.

"Excuse me?" chuckled Lacus.

"Erm... I r-r-really... Um... L-like, er... Y-you!" stammered Kira, sweating.

Lacus stared at him, and giggled, making Kira gap at her in wonder. She smiled, and said the same words to him. Only without the suttering and the word, 'Lacus'. Kira screamed with happiness, making Athrun and Lissy get the wrong idea of it. They raced to Lacus's bedroom, and stared at the couple. Lacus and Kira stared back, making Lissy and Athrun excuse themselves, and walked back to Lissy's bedroom, bewildered.

**Mia's Bedroom**

"Hello? Miss. Campbell?" asked a girl called Milika.

"What?"

"Erm... I think you need to rethink your plan. I saw Athrun with that new girl, Lissy. I tihnk you'll have to get rid of her."

"Lissy? So that's her name. Alright. I'll make her life living hell."

"Hurray! Go Mia!" cheered Milika, making Mia smile.

* * *

**_A/N: Isn't Mia evil? I usually like her, but this fiction needs her to be evil. Sorry! Next ficiton I write will be starring her! I promise!_**

**Mia: Really? -does puppy eyes-**

**Me (Kara): Yeah.**

**Mia: Yay! **

**Kara: I really like your song, Emotion.**

**Mia: Thanks!**

**Kara: Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter! Oh, by the way, for the POVs, Kira was just playng around with Yuuna, and he knew that Lissy was not Cagalli. He was just playing along with Yuuna to make him shut up. Sorry if I made it confusing for you!  
**


	7. The Dance! Yahoo!

Disclaimer: You've read it before, I hope. I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Though I pwn everyone in it though (joking)!

* * *

Chapter 7, The Dance! Yahoo!

* * *

**The day of the dance,** **in Lissy's room.**

"Do you think this dress looks good on me?" wondered Lacus out loud.

It was the day of the dance, and Lacus and Lissy were getting ready. Lacus was wearing a turquoise dress, and her hair was down, but her clip was also different. It was turquoise, in the shape of 3 diamonds in a line.

"Aw! You look cute! How 'bout me?" squealed Lissy, smiling at Lacus.

Lissy was sporting a lilac coloured dress, and her hair was up in a lilac and turquoise hairband.

"Wow! You'll shock Athrun so that he'll faint!" replied Lacus, giggling.

"Oh! I better not wear this then, or else I'll have no dance partner!" worried Lissy with sarcasm.

Lacus giggled. Lissy was just like Cagalli, she was so smart and funny.

"Come on, the dance is starting in like 30 minutes." commanded Lacus.

"I thought the boys were coming here." said Lissy, frowning.

"Oh yeah... Sorry. I forgot. I'm so nervous!" shrieked Lacus, shivering.

Lissy chuckled. Somehow, Lacus reminded her of someone very distant. Lissy tried to remember, but it hurt, so she gave up.

DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG DDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNG!

The sound startled Lissy, and she screamed. Lacus giggled, and opened the door. Kira and Athrun were there, and Kira gaped at her.

"Wow Lacus. You look so... stunning!" whispered Kira.

"Thanks!"

"Where's Lis?" asked Athrun.

"Here!" cried Lissy.

She appeared in the doorway, and her look shocked both Kira and Athrun, leaving them speechless.

"What? Am I ugly or something?" asked Lissy, looking at herself.

"Oh no. It's just that you're more beautiful than I expected." said Athrun, making Lissy blush.

"Good. You still have your partner, Lis. Athrun didn't faint!" squealed Lacus, dripping with sarcasm.

"Whatever. Let's go." snorted Kira, and he linked arms with Lacus, and Athtrun followed suit.

* * *

**At the dance.**

"Look! Mia is with... YOULAN? Fllay is with... WTF! SAI! LMAO!" laughed Kira.

The other three snorted with laughter. However, Mia was preparing herself. She stood up and walked to Athrun. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, and did not let go. However, this tactic did not affect Lissy. She just raised her eyebrows. Kira and Lacus stood there, glaring at Mia. Mia tried another tactic. She took Athrun, and beckoned his friends. They followed her to Mia's bedroom, and she unclothed herself. Then she just forced Athrun on the bed, and forced herself on him. This tactic made Lissy scream and run away. Kira and Lacus almost puked and ran after her. Mia grinned and just kept on it. Thankfully Athrun was wearing a condum.

* * *

**In Lissy's bedroom.**

"Oh Lissy? Are you alright?" asked Lacus timidly.

To her and Kira's shock, was just sitting on the bed, watching Teen Titans. Lacus gaped, and Kira almost passed out.

"What?" requested Lissy, looking at them.

"Are you upset by..." started Kira.

"What? Hell no. He deserved that. I never really cared." retorted Lissy.

There were definately no tears in her eyes, or tear marks on her face. Instead, she was grinnning. Lacus sighed with relief, and Kira let out a deep breath.

"Anyways, if there was going to be a friggin' relationship, it only just started, and I don't really care. If our relationship was deep, then I just MIGHT care." responded Lissy, looking at her friends.

Lacus frowned suddenly, for there was a knock on the door. She looked at Kira and Lissy, who just shrugged. She groaned and went to open the door. It was that ol' retard, Athrun Zala.

"Can I please come in?" begged Athrun.

"... Sure." said Lacus, raising her eyebrows.

Athrun ran to Lissy's room, and was about to explain, when he saw her just sitting there, laughing at the new show, Catscratch. His jaw dropped to the floor, and finally Lissy looked up.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Erm... About before..." stammered Athrun.

"Forget about it. I don't care. Our relationship is really even true yet." said Lissy, resuming the show.

Athrun smiled, and said his thanks. Then left to go to sleep. Kira did the same, after waving goodbye to the girls. Lissy just sat there laughing, and Lacus just went to her own room to get some rest. However, Lissy was feeling peculiar, in a very strange way...

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update! I had so much schoolwork! Sorry! Prepare yourself for next chapter!**_  



	8. Sweetness, and Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. End of disclaimer. Thank you for taking the time to read this ever so boring part.

* * *

**Chapter 8, Sweetness, and Anger.**

**

* * *

In Mia's Room, after the dance.**

"Ugh! That Lissy girl didn't even seem to care! What's with her?" grumbled Mia, slumping in her bed.

It wasn't really sucessful, and Fllay screamed at her for not allowing her to have a turn at Kira.. This plan wasn't going well, that was for sure. Mia groaned loudly as the door opened and Fllay entered.

"Sorry about the fight before, I just found out it wasn't your fault. Lissy the Git and Athrun aren't really even close to each other. They're only good friends. So you have a better chance than I do. But still, why didn't you just beckon Lissy to go with you and Athrun? Don't tell me your stupid brain didn't think of that!" snapped Fllay, her temper rising as she said the last part.

To tell the truth, Mia didn't even think of that. She gaped at Fllay for suggesting the last part. Then she slumped down again and smacked her forehead.

"God! NOW you say so." hissed Mia, getting up and facing Fllay.

"Whatever. I heard there's a social dance in 2 months. We'll get revenge at that time. And this time, use your stinking brain properly." replied Fllay, and leaving the room.

Mia sighed, and just started to go to the bathroom when the door opened. It was her friend, Meyrin Hawke. Meyrin just smiled, and grabbed her clothes, and left. Probably to go to her sister, Lunamaria's room. Mia just walked towards the bathroom, and decided to take a shower.

* * *

**Lacus's Bedroom**

Lacus was thinking quietly to herself. All that had happened today... It confirmed her thoughts of whether Lissy was really Cagalli. She had made up her mind that Lissy wasn't Cagalli, and that Cagalli's qualities were quite common around. Still, she wondered. Lissy's laugh, smile, eyes... They were so similar to Cagalli's. Lacus looked at the ceiling. Anyhow... It was nice to have a cheerful person like Lissy around, instead of a sulking Cagalli. Lacus slapped herself for speaking ill of Cagalli, and decided to watch T.V. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Lissy.

"Hi Lacus! Watching T.V. now, eh?" chuckled Lissy, as she saw Lacus watching The Simpsons.

"Well what else is there to do, huh? It's so late already!" complained Lacus stubbornly.

"Whoa! I never said anything bad about you watching T.V.! Anyways, you could always go to sleep, right?" said Lissy, looking around her friend's bedroom.

"But... I can't sleep for some strange reason." moaned Lacus.

"Sing one of your songs then. I'm going to sleep. Good night!" bidded Lissy, and ran back to her bedroom.

Lacus smiled. Lissy was truly like Cagalli, always suggesting her to sing Fields of Hope, or Mizu No Akashi, or In The Quiet Night. Lacus began to sing in a soft voice that made Lissy next door fall asleep soundly.

_In this quiet night,_

_I'm waiting for you._

_Forgetting the past,_

_And dreaming of you._

Lissy tossed around in her sleep, dreaming of her friends, all together and happy._  
_

_Time passes by,_

_And memories fade._

_But time can't erase,_

_The love that we've made._

Lissy woke up suddenly, and heard her friend singing. She smiled and just went back to sleep, not waking up until daybreak._  
_

_And the stars in the sky that I wish upon, _

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though you are not here with me, _

_I dream of the say, we'll meet again..._

Lacus remembered all the happy times she shared with Cagalli. There was that time, when they first met... It was so funny. Lacus had stared at Kira and Cagalli, and asked them if they were siblings. The two friends almost died from choking. Lacus giggled at that...

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart!_

_I will find you, no matter where I have to go _

_And dream of you_

_For I will be there,_

_Follow the stars that lead_

_Into the quiet night._

Lacus finally fell asleep after singing the song and recapping the moments with Cagalli.

* * *

**Next Day, 1st Period, and The Break**

"Math time!" announced Mr. La Flaga.

Everyone tittered at his loud announcement. Well duh! It's obvious that they're in Math Class! Mr. La Flaga is the darn math teacher!

"Sir, erm... Ah ha! Lissy just threw a paper ball at me!" whined Mia.

Lacus stared at Mia, followed by a lot of other people.

"Who saw this happen?" asked Mr. La Flaga.

No-one raised their hands, which made Mr. La Flaga give Mia detention. Mia growled. She had counted on her friends to stick up for her, but no-one did! God, this was going to be hard! Across the room, Lacus and Kira were holding their laughter. Athrun stared at Mia in disbelief, and Lissy pretended to throw paper balls at Mia. This act continued until the end of class, where Lacus and Kira burst into laughter, and Athrun joined in, followed by Lissy.

"Man, that was random!" choked Kira, trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah! It was even funnier when Lissy acutally pretended to throw paper balls at Mia!" added Athrun, stopping his laughter.

Lacus and Lissy just smiled at each other. They knew what Mia was planning, and Lissy swore to herself that she wouldn't get close to Athrun, incase she actually got hurt emotionally. Suddenly, she asked Lacus if she could have a private chat.

"Lacus, I know that Mia wants Athrun. Is it a good idea to... Um... Not get close to Athrun and create a big relationship? I mean... If something like that actually happened, then I'd probably get hurt." whispered Lissy.

"Great idea!" congratulated Lacus.

"Ok. Let's go back." yawned Lissy, and the two best friends walked back to the boys who were waiting for them. When the girls got back, Athrun started sulking. Lacus dissaproved of this act.

"Athrun! Back straight please!" commanded Lacus sternly.

"I-i-it's M-M-Mia..." stuttered Athrun, hiding behind Kira.

Mia stumbled by, and asked Lissy rudely where Athrun was.

"I don't know." retorted Lissy, and continued, "And next time, remember your manners."

"How dare you!" shrieked Mia, and tried to slap Lissy, but Lissy dodged and fled. Kira and Lacus ran after her, and Kira was a bit slower, having to run backwards with Athrun hidden behind him.

"You'll pay, you bitch! Lissy, I'll come and get you someday!" roared Mia, going insane.

"Mia? Let's go." commented Lunamaria Hawke, guiding Mia back to her room.

When Mia re-entered her room, she started to fall on her bed. When she did, she fell asleep. Lunamaria and Meyrin groaned. The sisters just decided to tell the teachers that Mia had just fallen asleep. But then she'd probably get another detention after that. Oh well.

* * *

**In Asuka Garden.**

Athrun and Lissy were alone, walking in the Asuka Garden. Lacus and Kira decided to have a go at the gameroom, even though Lacus sucked at games. Lis and Athie (**A/N: My nickname for Lissy and Athrun!**) were just talking about school stuff like the retard, Yuuna, and the pervert, Dearka, when Athrun suddenly grabbed Lissy's wrist and stopped.

"A-A-Athrun? Are y-y-you okay?" stammered Lissy, who was frightened.

"Sorry Lissy, but..." he began then...

* * *

**_Author's Note: Ha! Cliffy! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Hurray! Anyways, please review! I'll be creating Chapter 9 really soon! It's just that school is preventing me from doing this everyday!_**

**Kira: Whoa. You have school?**

**Me: Well, duh!**

**Athrun: I wonder what happens next...**

**Lissy: IT BETTER NOT BE HORNY!**

**Me: It might be... Sorry Lis!**

**Lissy: -cries-**

**Lacus: Aw... Don't worry. Athrun the horny bastard won't touch your butt, okay?**

**Lissy: Yes he will!**

**Kira: It's true, Lacus. Don't defend the perv.**

**Athrun: I'm not a stinkin' God PERV!**

**Me: I'm going to make you one, Athie... -evil laugh-**

**Mia: How come I wasn't part of this conversation?**

**Me: I didn't invite you. Get out this instant. GET OUT!**

**Mia: You can at least be polite. Jeez...**

**Me: Just shut up and leave! PLEASE? -puppy eyes-**

**Mia: Awww! Adorable! Cute! Okay! I'll leave! -prances away-**

**Me: God. Anyways, tune in for next chapter! **


	9. Old Memories, Slaps, and Curiosity

Disclaimer: Lalalalala... I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny... Keep that in your head for the next chapter. I'm not repeating this annoying long and boring disclaimer once more or I will truly burst.

* * *

**Chapter 9, Old Memories, Slaps, and Curiosity.**

"Sorry Lissy, but..." he began then...

* * *

Then he suddenly kissed her passionately on the lips, making Lissy blush. But not for long. She broke apart after 2 seconds or less and slapped Athrun right across the face. 

"You moron! Don't you dare kiss me once more or I will NEVER talk or look at your stinkin' face again!" screamed Lissy, running back to her room.

Athrun sighed, and slumped down under a tree. At that moment, Lissy had reminded him of Cagalli on the first day of college.

**Flashback**

_"Hi Cagalli!" waved Athrun as he approached his girlfriend._

_"Hi!" grinned Cagalli as she saw her boyfriend coming to her._

_Their relationship wasn't deep, but it was there. Athrun couldn't stand Mia, Meyrin, or Lunamaria. Those were his worse enemies. Even worse than Gilbert Dullindal._

_"Hey, Athrun, want to go to the Asuka Garden?" questioned Cagalli._

_"Huh? Oh sure!" agreed Athrun, and the pair walked towards the garden. _

_When they were in the middle of the garden, Athrun stopped. He turned towards Cagalli, and looked her straight in the eyes. Cagalli got a bit freaked out and tried to back away, but then Athrun stopped her with a kiss. Cagalli's eyes widened, and she blushed. But then she backed away._

_"YOU PATHETIC CREEP! WHAT'S WITH YOU AND YOUR RANDOM KISSES? NEVER KISS ME AGAIN UNTIL OUR RELATIONSHIP IS DEEPER!"_ _yelled Cagalli, and slapped him hard across the cheek._

_"C-C-Cagalli?" stammered Athrun._

_"Leave me alone, jerk!" hissed Cagalli, and ran away, leaving Athrun there._

**End Flashback**

Athrun remembered that time, and sighed. Was Lissy really Cagalli? That remained in his mind for a long time.

* * *

**Lissy's Bedroom (Lissy's POV)  
**

"What does that jerk think he's doing?" I growled..

I wondered why my friends were always talking about this girl called 'Cagalli'. What was so special about her? And how come whenever I see something like a photo of Cagalli and my friends, my head hurts? It's like Cagalli is someone close, and I feel like I know her and Lacus, Kira, and Athrun from somewhere distant. Why? Do they know me? How come? Joanna always told me that I got involved in a car accident, and that my past was really terrible. What was so terrible? I really want to ask Lacus and them about Cagalli. Maybe I'll learn more.

On the other hand, Zala is a JERK! How dare he kiss me! Our relationship is like a seed! Not a huge plant that reaches to the sky! My God, if he kisses me once again, I'll tell Mia Zala is all hers. Sheesh! I'm really starting to lose my temper. Athrun the bastard, Athrun the jerk, Athrun the jackass, Athrun... Whatever. I am definately not talking to him or being nice to him again after this. That stupid ass. I'm telling Lacus about this if she isn't informed yet. I swear, I will beat the crap out of Zala.

* * *

**Lacus's Room, Normal POV**

"Lacus? Hey, Lacus?" required Lissy as she entered Lacus's room.

"Huh? Oh, hi Lis!" replied Lacus, facing her friend.

"Look, I need to tell you something." whispered Lissy, sitting at the edge of Lacus's bed.

"What is it?" asked Lacus kindly.

"Well..." started Lissy, and told Lacus all about the events that happened.

"And then I ran away." finished Lissy, looking down.

"Oh... My... God!" gasped Lacus, then continued, "I never saw Athrun do that! Except... When we first entered college, and Cagalli did the exact same thing to him... Almost everything was repeated..."

"Who is this Cagalli you speak of?" Lissy asked.

But Lacus suddenly began to get tears in her eyes, and said, "It's, well... I'll tell you tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm just rying because I miss her..." and shooed Lissy out of her room.

"Well... That was weird." thought Lissy as she got ready for bed.

* * *

**Next Day At School, Lunchtime. (Normal POV)**

"Hi Lacus, hi Kira!" greeted Lissy as she approached her friends.

Lissy took the food from Joanna, who came everyday to give her lunch. Kira, Lacus, and Athrun eat from the cafeteria.

"Hi Lissy!" called Lacus, running to Lissy.

"Hey Lis." smiled Athrun.

Lissy glared at him and said, "What are you thinking about now?"

"Huh?" Kira didn't know anything that happened, Athrun didn't say anything to him.

"Well, it looks like Zala didn't tell Kira." grumbled Lacus.

"Well Lacus and _Cagalli_, I didn't feel like surprising Kira." smirked Athrun.

**"LISSY IS NOT CAGALLI!" **roared Kira.

"It's true, Athrun! Lissy isn't Cagalli!" fumed Lacus.

This was too much for Lissy. Her mind started to hurt badly, and she fell to the floor.

"Cagalli!" cried Athrun.

"Lissy!" gasped Kira and Lacus.

"I'm... I'm... Who... Am... I!" whimpered Lissy.

"Lissy?" Lacus asked nervously.

Suddenly Lissy saw many things. She saw Athrun and and a blonde together, happily laughing together. She saw the blonde crying into Athrun's shoulder. She saw Kira and the blonde talking to each other. Then Lissy passed out.

* * *

**School Clinic**

Lissy awoke, and recognized her surroundings.

"A-A-Athrun? L-L-Lacus? K-K-Kira?" she stuttered.

"Lissy!" wailed Lacus, rushing to her side.

Lissy just smiled, and remembered her life as Cagalli and her current self.

"Lacus... Athrun was right. I am Cagalli..." reassured Cagalli/Lissy.

"Cagalli!" whispered Lacus, and Kira came over.

"Lissy! You should be getti---" began Kira, but Cagalli interrupted.

"STOP BEING OVERPROTECTIVE, _LITTLE_ BROTHER!" roared Cagalli, and jumped out of bed and punched Kira.

"Cagalli?" gasped Kira, as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Yeah, it's me. Where's the Zala jerk?" demanded Cagalli, then saying, "I have some unfinished business with him."

"Lis- Cagalli?" grinned Athrun.

"There you are!" squealed Cagalli, and...

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter is last chapter. Then I'll be starting another Athrun and Cagalli fanfiction. :) Though I'll use more characters from Seed and Destiny. Hope you liked this chapter! I'm getting bored of this fiction so... I'll be ending it early._**  



	10. Happiness and Bliss!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. Please stop making me repeat this ever so irritating part. GOD!

* * *

**Chapter 10, Happiness and Bliss!**

_"There you are!" squealed Cagalli, and...  
_**

* * *

**

And Cagalli hugged Athrun so tight, that Athrun couldn't breath.

"Cag... Can't... BREATH!" gasped Athrun, and finally Cagalli let him go.

But then when Athrun caught his breath, Cagalli held up her hand, and slapped him so hard, he stumbled back. Athrun's mouth was open, and then he realized why she did that.

"But... I kissed Lissy, not Cagalli!" remarked Athrun, holding his cheek.

"Excuse me? Has that blue brain of yours truly gone on vacation? Hello! We're the same person you... You... FOOL!" shrieked Cagalli.

"Athrun!" squealed Mia, and ran to Athrun, and hugged him.

"Mia?" exclaimed a puzzled Cagalli.

"MIA!" roared Kira and Lacus.

"What?" grinned Mia innocently.

"You bitch... It was you that broke us apart! It was you that made me run away! It was you that made me get involved in a car crash! None of this would've happened if you stayed out of our business!" howled Cagalli, advancing to Athrun and Mia.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Let me deal with Mia." said Athru calmly.

"And what are YOU going to do? Have with her?" hissed Cagalli.

"Whoa, are you nuts? No way!" retorted Athrun, then turned to Mia.

"Mia, I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY NOT sorry to say this. I'm afraid that I think that you are a slut, bitch, stalker, evil, idiotic, demonic, and crazy co-ordinator. You really make all co-ordinators sad. Go away before you meet the fate: GETTING CRUSHED BY YOUR OWN ZAKU!" Athrun said with anger hinted in his voice.

Mia began to get tears in her eyes that moved no-one.

"I loved you! I reall---" started Mia loudly, before Cagalli stepped in.

"Here here, don't cry little slut. That's it. Run away to your mommy. Ah! I forgot! You have none! Anyways, just go jump off a cliff or something. Just don't come near me again. Or any of my buddies." soothed Cagalli with sarcasm.

"You... You... ASSHOLE!" wailed Mia, before running away to her dorm, or maybe a cliff to jump off.

"There. We got rid of her." sighed Kira, starting to relax.

"Anyways, Athrun. I still have business with you." said Cagalli, turning to Athrun, making him pale.

"I really missed you in my Cagalli form!" she cried, before hugging him, and this time, not killing him.

"I... I... I missed you too." grinned Athrun, as he hugged her back.

"Promise me you'll never go off with another girl?" asked Cagalli.

"Never." replied Athrun, and began to kiss Cagalli when Kira and Lacus interrupted.

"Eh hem? NO MORE KISSES UNTIL A DEEPER RELATIONSHIP!" teased Kira and Lacus.

"WHAT! I take that back then." scoffed Cagalli.

"Oh, and Cagalli? Will you marry me? When we're older of course." asked Athrun, blushing madly.

"O-o-of course!" squealed Cagalli, and kissed him back this time.

"Hurray! But not here, okay? Our friends are watching..." chuckled Kira.

"Oh shit..." was all that Athrun and Cagalli said, before they were ingulfed in their friends' hugs.

* * *

**11 years later. Ages are 30.**

"Hey! Athrun! You're picking up the kids today." called Cagalli as she saw her husband come in through the door.

"What?" moaned Athrun.

"Yup. You're picking up Azure and Amber today." replied Cagalli.

When Athrun and Cagalli got married when they were 21, 4 years later, they had twins. Azure was miniature Athrun, and Amber was miniature Cagalli. Now the kids were 5 years old.

"Oh, Athrun, while you're at it, pick up Lissy and Athie, okay?" asked Lacus.

Lacus and Kira also married, at the age of 21. They had twins 3 years later, making Lissy (named after Cagalli's other name) and Athie (from Athrun) 6 years old.

"Fine." sighed Athrun, and went to pick up the kids.

* * *

**What Happened To Mia and Yuuna**

Mia was dumped by 10 boyfriends, and finally took Cagalli's advice, and jumped off the cliff.

Yuuna got squashed by Mia's Zaku.

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: I know that sucked. Anyways, I will be making a new fiction for Gundam. Also mainly AxC, though this time, all the characters are friends. Please watch out for:**_

_**Dullindal High School.**_

_**Thankies! **_


End file.
